


Human

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, arguments bring out the worst in them, but it gets resolved by the end, oh boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny get into an argument. Angry sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

“God, Will, how can you be so _stupid_?”

 

As soon as the words burst out of my mouth, I regretted it immediately.

 

His eyes are full of heartbreak but the adamant lift of his chin tells me he’s brimming with anger. Fire flashed bright in his wide eyes.

 

“So that’s what it is – right there! – isn’t it, Sonny? Back to me being a stupid fuck.”

 

I groan, hating myself for not watching my words around him. I roll my eyes and grit my teeth, more frustrated with myself than anything.

 

“Seriously, Will. How long are you going to believe Nick? After all the bullshit he has told you? Getting you to sign away your parental rights? Have you forgotten?”

 

He slams his fist onto his desk, the sound punching right through my gut. He is furious with me and I hate how I can’t help thinking how beautiful he looks at this moment.

 

“Has it ever crossed your perfectly sensible brain that I am not such an idiot? Do you think of me so lowly that every damn fucking thing I say about Nick is because I am _stupid_?”

 

He’s starting not to make sense and I am annoyed that he’s purposefully using what I said as a basis for every comeback. He knows this gets under my skin – he _knows_ I didn’t mean it. I put my hands up as though in surrender because I know he won’t let it go until I acknowledge my mistake.

 

“Alright! Alright then. You’re not stupid. I’m sorry, okay? I won’t say a word about Nick anymore. None of my business.”

 

He gapes at me. It makes me think of a startled fish. He struggles to respond to me – my words, for some reason, has stung him _again._ Something dangerous crosses his eyes and he steps up to me slowly as he puts his words together.

 

“Sonny, this _isn’t_ about Nick. This is about _you_ thinking I am such a dumb fuck that I would stand by a man who clearly wants me out of my child’s life. Contrary to _your_ popular belief that I am incapable of making sound decisions, I know what I am doing, alright? Nick is a dirty scumbag and just because I dismiss him these days, doesn’t mean he isn’t getting on my nerves. I _hate_ him. I want him gone. And no amount of screaming or crying that out on the top of my lungs would solve my problems. I am trying to be level-headed when Nick makes his threats, alright? Don’t you _dare_ mistake that for passivity. And _fuck you_ , for doing exactly that.”

 

He is breathing heavily, eyes bright with unfallen tears. Something worrying sparks into my mind.

 

“What do you mean, Will? Is someone helping y—“

 

“That’s none of your business. Stay out of my life, okay?”

 

I bark out a laugh. I throw my hands into the air dramatically.

 

“Great! More secrets from me! Awesome way to move forward with our relationship.”

 

He prickles at that, his face sullen red. He jabs at my chest with an indignant finger.

 

“Says the one who flat out refuses to tell me why he hates the mother of my child. Stop being such a hypocrite, Sonny. It’s not a good look on you.”

 

That felt like slap on my face. I must have visibly bristled because he actually takes a step back.

 

“What, like I need to give you added reason to hate her? Hasn’t she done enough for you to see that–“

 

“Yes! And we’re back to me being stupid again!”

 

I am not just angry at this point, but fuming, raging mad. How could he not see that what I don’t tell him about Gabi is not the same thing as his possibly getting involved with criminals? He would refuse my dad’s legal help but would not hesitate to employ the help of someone more dangerous – that pissed the hell out of me.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, why should I? I am, like you said, stupid!”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, clearly, I am _such a loser_ to stick around with someone who has proven herself to be a good friend to me!”

 

I kiss him.

 

He growls against my lips, his hands pushing me away, but I steel my arms around him, my mouth insistent to gain access to his tongue, and he relents quickly enough. This is all pointless; a waste of time for us to fight when we should be planning ahead for the future together. No words can solve the bitterness between us – all I want is his body writhing under my own. I want him naked and sobbing with pleasure. I want his cock down my throat so deep it suffocates the pain and hurt. I want to see him shatter this bravado when he comes.

 

I make quick work of his clothes as he whips the tank I am wearing off over my head. He wants this as much as I do and it’s clear by the lust glazing his eyes as he looks at me. I crash our mouths together again, our hands and feet clumsy with want, as we fall onto the bed, him crawling over me as I scoot backwards. He scares me these days, with his non-response to Nick’s threats, and deep down it is not Nick I am worried about, but _him_. His eyes are cold and there’s something he’s not telling me. I don’t know if he’s getting EJ to help him with his custody battle. I don’t know what plans he has. I am aching inside from fear when he shuts down.

 

But I know he is always honest during sex. There’s no hiding his desire, there’re no secrets between us when he’s driving me mad with pleasure. Even now, he’s brutally honest and I crave for it so much, he makes me love it.

 

“Fuck you, Sonny, goddamit, fuck you.”

 

He’s kissing my body with equal parts hunger and reverence. I cup the back of his head and moan at his insistent mouth against my nipples, leaving marks I know will hurt for days. His hands are already spreading me open, a thumb rubbing circles around my hole. He won’t fuck me dry, I know, but its times like these that I see the desperation in him that brings him close to that.

 

He’s at my hips now, prominent teeth biting and bruising my hipbones, and his mouth quickly closes over my cock without warning and I cry out from the sheer pleasure of it. I push myself up on my elbows to watch him, his eyes wide open and looking back at me. There’s something raw about this moment, nothing romantic or sexy – just pure, unrestrained want.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Will, don’t stop, _please_.”

 

He grins at me with his mouth full, and we both know just how much he loves making me beg. He pulls his mouth away and sucks his forefinger and middle finger till they are dripping wet, and I am already whining with need. He kisses a line from the tip of my cock down to the base, and that breaks me inside – no matter how dirty or ugly it gets, he will eventually come back to me, tender and loving. His mouth returns to wrap around my cock, his fingers pushing inside me.

 

My hands are in his hair, loving the feel of his bobbing head, my thumbs rubbing the stretched skin of his cheeks. I can feel him sucking on me and it’s snapping every rational thought I had in my brain. His fingers find that spot inside of me and I jerk forwards, making him gag. I cry out and try to pull back.

 

“Fuck, Will, let me just—“

 

He shakes his head, eyes closed and his fingers hit my spot again, and again and I can’t help the jerk of my hips forwards, and I can feel myself at the back of his throat and I know this is his way of telling me to come like this, and I do, hard and broken.

 

He struggles to swallow around me, pulling away and catching a breath as he withdraws his fingers from me. I am spent and limbless, my eyes wet with tears I hadn’t known I had shed. He crawls up to me and nuzzles my neck, apologetically, and curls himself by my side. I hold him, sudden fierceness pulsing through me.

 

His voice is hoarse when he speaks.

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. You have to trust me this time, Sonny. _Please_.”

 

I knew he wasn’t going to tell me – at least not until he’s ready to – but I am glad to hear that he’s back to the Will I know. I rub my hand down his back soothingly, feeling the tense muscles ease up a little. I tilt his chin up to so I can look into his eyes. He looks like a frightened child.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. And you do what you feel is best, alright? I trust you.”

 

He nods and I kiss him softly, parting my lips to taste myself on his mouth. I can feel him hard against my thigh. I whisper against his jaw.

 

“Turn around and lie on your front. I want to take care of you.”

 

He smiles a little at that, some of the fear in his eyes dissolving.

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”


End file.
